


Paperthin Reality

by PrincessOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHell/pseuds/PrincessOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If all it took was another day, another sleepless night and another corpse, then, why not? The ends always justify the means, don't they?<br/>Set after 9X23-Do You Believe in Miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperthin Reality

The hot, dry air reeked of sulphur and the coppery tang of blood. Rusty chains dangled heavy with a corpse fresh out of it's misery. The steady drip drip of blood drops created a symphony in the eerie calm of shattered hopes and lost control. 

       It was an unnamed emotion scratching at the back of his throat, an unattended scream in his head, everything was slipping away like the plot of a bad horror movie playing out in technicolor. He looked up at the weeping sky in hopes that an answer would strike, a way forward, but that was just a cliche, wasn't it? Not like magical solutions ever appeared, not to him, at least. He was doing it again, becoming it once more, but he had his reasons, it was desperation, or so he kept telling himself. Just another day, another sleepless night, another corpse, the goal was in sight, or was it? He asked himself, how far is he willing to fall? Another time, once again? If that is what it took, then, why not? The ends always justify the means, don't they? He couldn't  just let him go, even if he was asked to do just that. Never. This was his brother, you never give up on family. And, if all it took was another day, another sleepless night and another corpse, then, why not? The ends always justify the means, don't they? 

             He had done this countless times before, what was one more? Slipping control wasn't something new. He would come back and beat him back in control, wouldn't he? He always did, this time wasn't going to be any different, or so he kept telling himself.

     But it was so dark, a path laden with shattered hopes and shards of broken illusions that he held on to oh so tightly. A few cuts and scrapes along the way are worth it if it means holding your fragile illusions close, or were they? But illusions do shatter if you hold on too tight and then, you are left grasping at paperthin reality, a reality no one wants but it deserves to be heard too, doesn't it? No, he would find him, even though reality sings a paperthin hymn of unwanted truth that he doesn't want to be found. He asked him to let go, but you don't listen to the decisions you make when in conflict, do you? No matter how much sense they make in a stinking paperthin reality...

No, you don't. He wouldn't. He would find him, he always did. They would be brothers again. And if all it took was another day, another sleepless night and another corpse, then, why not? After all, reality was paperthin. If reality could be so easily torn, then illusions can be rebuilt, can't they? That is what he was going to do, rebuild his illusions. After all, ends always justify the means, don't they?    

**Author's Note:**

> First ao3 fic! yay! On fanfiction.net as Samstruck, will shift work slowly from there to here.  
> Sorry for the grammatical errors and typos! When found please let me know, so that I can correct them!  
> Thanks peeps!


End file.
